En la casa de la bruja
by SammySummer
Summary: Ellos van en busca de una niña desaparecida. Misión que los llevara a un bosque lleno de misterios.


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sr. Kishimoto

.

**En la casa de la bruja**

.

.

Esto cada vez le daba más escalofrío, ella no era una chica miedosa y hace mucho que dejó de saber que significa cobardía, pero esto era distinto.

.

Desde el principio la misión le dio mala espina. Primero le informaron que la hija de un feudal se había extraviado y este hizo un pago muy generoso para que los mejores ninjas de la aldea encontraran a su hija. Simple pensó en un principio, no podía ser tan difícil dar con el paradero de una niña desparecida hace un día, esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

La situación cambió cuando le informaron que no iría sola, sino que sería acompañada por Sasuke Uchiha. Sería la primera misión que haría desde que volvió a la aldea. Kiba y Shino estaban de misión.

La Hokage les dijo el perímetro que tendrían que cubrir, era mucho considerando lo que podría avanzar una niña menor de 10 años. Además de que no había nada a la redonda, nada.

Aquí fue donde le dio un mal presentimiento, y sabía perfectamente que no era la única, sabía que Tsunade y Uchiha también lo sentían. Había una zona marcada ahí, que ya no era parte de ningún mapa más que el de algunos muy antiguos como el que se les ponía al frente.

Konoha es una aldea grande llena de ninjas talentosos, parte de las 5 aldeas ninja que gobiernan la paz mundial. Pero como todo país, todo pueblo, toda aldea, tiene tradiciones y folklore. Por lo tanto leyendas, tanto buenas como de horror. Y frente a nosotros una leyenda peligrosa. ¿Por qué? Porque va más allá de los límites de incluso el ninja más poderoso de la historia, va más allá de la razón. Es de esas que tiene fundamentos, testigos, víctimas, un culpable y nada coherente que se pueda probar.

.

- Esta zona está prohibida y lo saben, por el bien de la gente más que por cualquier otra cosa – comenzó la hokage – Incluso en esta época, más modernos por así decir, hay lugares santos y lugares malditos. Este – dijo señalando aquella zona en el mapa – _El Bosque De La Bruja_ es uno de esos lugares malditos – añadió muy seriamente.

- No cree que está siendo demasiado supersticiosa – comentó el Uchiha – Es una leyenda.

- Se practicó artes muy oscuras ahí que de ninguna índole tienen que ver con las artes ninjas, era hechicería, hubo asesinatos y muchas personas fueron usadas como sacrificios, aquelarres y ese es un hecho– respondió levantándose de su sillón – Los culpables desaparecieron justo antes de enjuiciarlos, no es como el bosque de la muerte Sasuke. Hay que tener cuidado

- Escuche de mi padre que la vorágine de rumores que se desencadenó impidió conocer la verdad sobre el hecho – respondió la Hyuuga – pero ¿Por qué nos dice todo esto? – preguntó Hinata, eran demasiados detalles, muchos ya conocidos, pues esa leyenda se les cuenta a los niños para que no hagan travesuras, claro que mucho más censurada – Eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero hace tres décadas, ninjas fueron enviados ahí, anbus para ser precisos y ninguno volvió – dijo la hokage, no podía creer que no entendieran su punto – No es un lugar donde entraría una niña pero se llega ahí sin quererlo. Realicen una búsqueda exhaustiva y en el extremo de que no la encuentran, pondrán sus pies en ese lugar – siguió la rubia – hasta el límite en que los árboles están marcados de rojo. Le he dicho al feudal que enviare a mis mejores ninjas, pero en este lugar en específico no indagaran más de lo permitido y ha estado de acuerdo. Así que esa es su misión ¿queda entendido?

-¡Sí! – respondieron juntos.

.

Salieron esa misma mañana, no había tiempo que perder pues el bosque alberga muchos peligros para una pequeña. Se hacían unas horas hasta llegar al lugar desde donde deberían buscar.

.

- ¿Piensas ignorarme para siempre? – preguntó Sasuke a Hinata un poco hastiado por su comportamiento distante para con él cuando la noche anterior fue todo lo contrario.

Hinata se estremeció por la réplica de Sasuke, tanto que trastabilló cuando saltó hacia una rama y casi cae al piso si no fuera porque este la interceptó evitando que se hiriera.

- Lo- lo mejor será que olvides e-eso – respondió ella sumamente sonrojada, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Sasuke seguía avanzando pero con ella en brazos.

- Fuiste hasta mi casa, te lanzaste a mis brazos y amaneciste conmigo – replicó Sasuke con su típica fría voz y rostro inmutable – Eso no es algo que simplemente se olvida – continuó, deteniéndose sobre la superficie de una rama bajando a la chica con cuidado – Jamás pensé que fueras de esas.

- Y-yo yo no sé. ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo sabiendo que el papel desentendida no pegaba con ella.

- Hmp… Yo te confesé mis sentimientos, no se me ocurrió que abusarías de ello – terminó el moreno, saltando hacia el próximo árbol, siguiendo con la misión.

.

Eso la impactó, tanto que tardó un poco en alcanzar al chico, que al parecer volvió al mutismo tan característico de él, y sin regalarle si quiera una mirada. Se sintió mal por eso, pues fue hasta ahora que reparó en lo que hizo. Si le hubieran hecho lo que ella le hizo a Sasuke, y más aún la persona de la cual uno se enamora, se habría descompuesto. No reparó en las consecuencias de sus impulsos. Debía disculparse, necesitaba hacerlo.

Ya casi llegaban y de vez en cuando activaba su byakugan por si podía divisar a la pequeña. Casi no se dio cuenta de las horas que transcurrieron pues aunque estaba algo alerta, también estaba sumergida en un mar de pensamientos. Estaba confundida, ya que aunque su novio la haya traicionado, le dolía más el haber herido al moreno que iba delante de ella.

.

- Detente – dijo el pelinegro despertándola de su leve letargo – Empezaremos desde aquí – prosiguió, sacando el mapa para ubicarse mejor.

.

La peliazul miró al cielo y guiada por la ubicación del sol supuso que no serían más de las 2 de la tarde. El Uchiha le dio instrucciones para la ''búsqueda exhaustiva'' del lugar, diciéndole que de preferencia evite enfrentarse a los grupos de vándalos que podrían encontrar en el camino. Se reunirían a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo que les quedaba en el perímetro al atardecer. Antes de empezar le dio la foto de la niña que buscarían. Sasuke se quedó observando por un instante a la chica frente a él, se la notaba distraída y alterada desde su pequeña plática hasta ahora. Eso le molestaba, ella no se merecía su debida atención pero simplemente no podía ignorarla, eso se había convertido en un imposible para él.

.

- Deja de atormentarte, lo olvidare si así lo deseas – giró para ver la reacción de ella, le regalo una de esas sonrisas que desmayaría la mitad de Konoha y desapareció ante el asombro de Hinata.

.

Nuevamente se quedó como petrificada en medio de la nada mientras la presencia del chico desaparecía. Otra vez la había aturdido, y demoro un poco en reaccionar y dejar de perder el tiempo en vez de comenzar la búsqueda. Y es que no podía apartarlo totalmente de su mente.

.

Desde hace un mes, el fatídico día en que Uchiha Sasuke la encontró dormida en el campo de entrenamiento en el que solía practicar con su equipo y este decidió quesería un buen momento para declararse, no podía simplemente pasar de él. Cada día ella se percataba más de la existencia del moreno, del modo en que la trataba o la miraba.

Hace tiempo que su relación iba en decadencia, pero ella no podía dar el siguiente paso, tampoco aclaraba sus dudas y tenía demasiados problemas como para pasar muchas malas noches.

- Esto es mal – se dijo así misma mientras se comenzaba a concentrarse e indagar en donde le habían explicado.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

Hacia una hora desde que atardeció y dedujo que la peliazul aún estaría esperándole en las afuera del pequeño pueblo. Algo muy extraño le había ocurrido.

Mientras buscaba, y de vez en vez que interrogaba a alguien que quizás hubiera visto a la niña, se había desviado de donde debía buscar. Había visto algo inquietante. Un rostro a la lejanía, pero este era muy delgado y alargado, tanto que su cabeza parecía un esqueleto, de piel viscosa tan pálido como la cera y le pareció que sus cuencas estaban vacías. Se le quedó viendo por lo que le pareció una eternidad y parecía que este le devolvía la mirada. Se puso pálido, le recorrió un escalofrío y su cuerpo se estremeció en demasía.

Este ser comenzó a huir, inmediatamente activó su línea sucesoria y comenzó a seguirle. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo le persiguió pero fue cuando divisó una hilera de árboles manchados de rojo que reacciono. Se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que había sido llevado ahí por un impulso involuntario, siguiendo algo que hasta el momento se percato que no tenía presencia, ni chackra ni nada. Esa cosa era como una piedra, sin vida. De haber sido más consiente no lo hubiera seguido, si hubiera tenido otra apariencia lo habría ignorado.

Había visto cosas raras y amorfas en su vida, pero ninguna le había estremecido y hecho sentir que debía alejarse lo más rápido posible como si su vida peligrara. Hasta este día, cuando vio a aquel ser que le atrajo a tal punto de seguirlo sin vacilar.

Noto a la Hyuuga en la entrada del pueblecillo. Se permitió olvidar lo sucedido porque es muy probable que aquella cosa hubiera sido su imaginación, se acercó a ella y sonrió al notarla un tanto perdida.

.

- Perdona por la demora – ella reacciono como llevándose un susto por la aparición de él – Vamos, Tsunade dijo que debíamos pasar la noche en un hostal – vio su brazo izquierdo que tenía la manga rasgada - ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?

- No, n-no es nada… me rasgue con una rama – sonrió nerviosa.

.

Este comenzó su andar y ella un poco tarde comenzó a seguirle un poco inquieta, como si dudara de algo.

Al avanzar por las calles vio poco transeúntes. A pesar de ser temprano, y de haber escuchado que ese lugar tenía muchas atracciones en la noche. El camino hacia donde pasarían la noche fue en un mutismo mutuo. Para nada incómodo pues cada uno estaba dentro de sus propias cavilaciones.

Una vez en el hostal Sasuke pidió dos habitaciones, la encargada los condujo hasta dejarlos en frente de estas y le informó que en el comedor dentro de una hora estaría la cena servida par ellos.

- Sasuke-san – dijo la pelizul antes de que el moreno entrara en su habitación – Y-yo… yo lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención a-abusar de... – Sasuke giró un poco, y la vio mirándole fijamente con los puños cerrados y muy sonrojada – N-no soy lo que u-usted cree. Y-yo… no – ella no vio ninguna expresión en su rostro, eso la hizo sentir aún mas nerviosa y eso la hacía enredar sus palabras. Tenía que terminar de hablar, instintivamente cerró sus ojos como para coger fuerza y luego… de todo lo que podría haber esperado de él, sin duda lo que estaba haciendo no era precisamente eso. Se había acercado con una de sus manos tomó la cabeza de ella y la atrajo hacia él depositando en su frente el más dulce beso que jamás había recibido.

- Te dije… que no te atormentaras – como podía él dejarla siempre sin palabras – Ve a asearte y descansa un poco, nos vemos luego – entró en su habitación y la dejó estupefacta, como una tonta en el pasillo sola.

Sasuke Uchiha, una persona fría y calculadora según muchos. Nada confiable según sus familiares. Una persona detestable en fin. Sin embargo era el mejor amigo de ese chico y estaba siendo bastante amable con ella. Su concepto de él era muy diferente. Dio un largo suspiro y decidió hacerle caso. En eso vio a la encargada pasar por uno de los pasillos con toallas, nada perdía si le preguntaba si había visto a aquella niña, así que corrió a interceptarla.

.

- Mañana a primera hora debemos dejar este lugar – dejó su carrera al escuchar la voz de un viejo hombre detrás de una puerta semi-abierta, se acercó un poco sin saber porque lo hacía – Lo sé, no quiero estar aquí para la Noche de Walpurgis - ¿qué? Había escuchado bien, aquella gente creía en eso.

- Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo? – casi cae de la impresión, era la encargada que le había proporcionado un buen susto – Señorita ¿está bien? – escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

- ¡Ah!... si estoy bien… solo quería preguntarle algo – la encargada asintió, le sonrió amable y continuo caminando. Hinata la siguió – Vera estamos buscando a esta niña – sacó la foto para mostrársela – me preguntaba si usted la habría visto.

La encargada vio la foto, era de una niña de no más de 10 años con su gato en un precioso vestido. Negó con la cabeza. La Hyuuga suspiró resignada y le agradeció – Sabe señorita, yo de ustedes no albergaría muchas esperanzas de encontrarla – no se había alejado mucho cuando escuchó nuevamente a la encargada.

- ¿Cómo dijo? – no entendía muy bien porque ella había dicho eso.

- Por esta época del año los niños se pierden señorita, y no aparecen – dijo la encargada mientras seguía su camino que no era más que la entrada del hostal.

¿Por esta época del año? – no podía aquella chica estarse refiriendo a eso – se refiere a la noche de brujas.

- Yo diría más bien entre los últimos días de abril hasta principios de mayo. Es por eso que no ve gente a estas horas y las familias no dejan solos a sus niños – la encargada siguió su camino – Es normal ver ninjas buscando a personas perdidas en estas fechas y no las encuentran. La gente aquí ha aprendido a cuidar de los suyos porque nunca se ha dado solución a esto… es un misterio por así decirlo – La encargada giro al llegar a la esquina del pasillo, ella se quedo estupefacta por escuchar eso. Y entonces recordó cuando Sasuke se fue y ella empezó a buscar cualquier rastro cualquier cosa que los llevara a la niña.

.

Camino hasta su habitación, debía descansar un poco. Había usado toda la tarde su Byakugan y tal vez lo que vivió fue solo producto de su cansancio, pero sabía que no, estaba la evidencia. Tomo una ducha y trato de dormir un poco. Pero al cerrar sus ojos venia a su mente esa cosa peluda que había visto esa tarde, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Localizo su muñeca izquierda, la examino detenidamente y vio aquello dos hoyuelos que aún le ocasionaban un dolor punzante.

Esa criatura que se asemejaba a una araña y que cuando la divisó, no pudo apartar su mirada de ella, sintió una extraña repulsión pero a la vez una misteriosa atracción hacia aquel ser. La siguió una vez esta comenzó a moverse, el porqué de ello lo desconocía, simplemente a pesar de sentir un inmenso temor hacia ella la siguió sin reparar en ello. Cuando pudo verla de cerca, esa cosa era todo menos un arácnido. De tamaño un poco mayor al de una rata grande, tenía el pelo largo y forma de rata, pero que la cara, con afilados dientes y barba, era diabólicamente humana, en tanto que sus zarpas parecían diminutas manecillas color rojo intenso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la zona en que les determinaron prohibido ingresar. Trato de orientarse, pero entonces esa horrible criatura le hablo y su voz era una especie de risita detestable. Fue demasiado el pavor y el miedo que no pudo soportarlo cayendo desmayada. Pero jurando que en los últimos segundos de su lucidez la vio acercarse y le hundió sus amarillentos y alargados colmillos en la muñeca justo por debajo del puño del buzo.

No le contó nada a Sasuke porque cuando despertó estaba fuera de esa zona, y no sabía cómo explicarle algo que ni ella misma comprendía. Apenas se logro recupera cuando vio el puño de su chamarra manchado de sangre, sus piernas flaquearon, una enfermiza paranoia la albergó unos momentos desconfiando de todo a su alrededor. Luego emprendió una huida hasta el pueblo en el que debían encontrarse. Una vez allí y un poco más serena, se precipitó a arrancar esa parte porque no quiso abrumar a el Uchiha con una ridícula historia sobre ratas hibridas con rostro humano que hablaban y había succionado su sangre como vampiro. Bastaba con todo lo que ocurría con ellos para lanzarle una historia como esa.

Escuchó el seco ruido de unos golpes en su puerta. Supuso que la cena estaba lista y que el pelinegro estaba esperándola fuera para bajar a comer. Buscó algo con que cubrirse la herida. Salió de la habitación y estaba ahí. Parado frente a ella con ese aire inmutable que lo caracteriza. Debía aclarar cosas con él, cosas que estuvo recapacitando antes de su desagradable encuentro con eso. Debía hacerlo, sentía una inmensa necesidad de estar a su lado, de estar bien con aquel moreno, porque tenía un gran presentimiento de que lo que había ocurrida esa tarde, tan solo era el principio.

.

.

.

**Nota: **Aquí otra historia que espero les agrade C:

Es un poco distinta porque quería introducir otro tipo de horror y para ello me inspire en mi autor favorito_ H. P. Lovecraft _utilizando uno de sus cuentos... me salio un poquito largo a mi impresión asi que lo puse en dos partes... Gracias a los que me leen...

Dejenme un review sii? me motivaría mucho! *-*

.

Ayudenme un poquito con sus ideas para el desenlace porque esa parte que tenía hecho y me faltaba solo detalles la perdí u.u.


End file.
